1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the protection of rack-mounted critical systems against water infiltration through ceiling leaks and burst overhead pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's digital information-based world, data centers are occupied by row after row of rack-mounted critical systems such as computer servers, memory systems, switches and other electronic equipment. Data cabling and fiber optics are distributed along the rows via ladder racks and ducting, respectively, mounted above the “racks”. Maintenance of the equipment and data cabling and fiber optics, the stored data and 24/7 operation of these racks can be vital to the company that provides the data center and service as well as to the customers who use the services of data center and the final end-users of the data.
The possibility of water infiltration into the racks due to a leaky ceiling or pipe breakage threatens the equipment, data and 24/7 service. Regardless of the redundant design of most data centers, significant loss of equipment and or business productivity can be lost if a system or group of systems is damaged by unintended water leakage.
In many data centers, the racks are placed on a raised floor to protect against water accumulation due to leaks in the ceiling or other flooding. Data centers may use environmental monitoring systems to detect water accumulation on the floor. For example, a zone water detector that includes several feet of water detection rope and a water sensor may be placed on the floor around a critical piece of equipment. If the rope becomes wet, the sensor detects a change in state and issues an alarm. Such systems generate a notification via alarm/email/text/phone when an alarm condition is detected.
Unfortunately, ceiling leaks or burst pipes can directly infiltrate the racks from above causing considerable damage. Ceiling leaks can also damage the ceiling causing debris to fall onto and further damage the racks. A zone water detector may be placed in the ceiling to detect water accumulation. However, by the time a notification is generated due to water accumulation on the floor or in the ceiling and a mitigation response is initiated the damage may be done.
Turtleshell Industries provides a Turtle Shell® product providing critical systems protection from water and debris. The modular system is constructed of a lightweight frame and waterproof shell that is mounted above a cabinet. The waterproof shell resembles a turtle shell in both in its half-moon shape and semi-transparent green color. The shell is formed from a polycarbonate plastic that is lightweight, strong and flexible enough to be formed into the “turtle shell” without breaking. The shells can be connected together to accommodate protection for any length of cabinet rows. Standard shells provide ample overhang on both sides of a 36-inch cabinet. Custom shells can be made to any width or arc depending on the location, ceiling heights, heat dissipation requirements and existing services (conduits, fiber troughs, cable racks, etc.). In locations with existing services, the shells can be penetrated and sealed to prevent water leaks around the services. Shells also come with manual pull down curtains, which are deployed when water infiltration occurs. A motorized curtain option is available for un-manned locations.